nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012)
The 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302 was released on September 26th 2011. It was a gift available with 8000 or 17,500 Boost and became available in the car dealer for SpeedBoost on November 29th 2011. 'The BOSS' Cop Edition was released on December 16th 2011 for SpeedBoost, but it has been retired since. Both versions of the car has retired since, though the Yellow version can still be obtained from a Golden Starter Pack from Amazon. History Ford revived the Boss 302 nameplate for 2012. The 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302 takes a standard 2011 Ford Mustang GT’s 5.0-liter V8 and adds an upgraded intake system and revised engine producing 444 naturally aspirated horsepower – a 32 horsepower jump over the standard GT’s 412 hp via a forged rotating assembly, CNC ported heads, revised camshafts and a high flow "runners in the box" intake taken from the 302R racecar. The engine loses about 10 lb-ft. of torque at peak when compared to the standard GT. It is rated at 380 lb-ft. and comes with an upgraded six-speed MT-82 manual transmission. A 3.73 rear axle uses carbon fiber plates in its limited slip differential or an optional Torsen differential. The intake system has also been re-engineered to provide a growl under hard acceleration, while the quad exhaust system made up of two standard Mustang GT outlets and two side pipes that exit on either side of the rear crossover. The side pipes send the exhaust through a set of metal discs to create an extra growling exhaust sound. The disc is removable and includes a spacer plate sized to match aftermarket exhaust dump valves. - Wikipedia Performance The top speed has been measured at 309 km/h stock, which is the same as the Lotus Evora. Its acceleration is 227 km/h, which makes the Ford Mustang Boss 302 have the second strongest acceleration in the game. However, its handling is slightly worse then the Aston Martin V12 Vantage's, as it slides a lot and makes kind of a 'drift' effect everytime you make a turn. The NOS effect has been measured at 48 km/h, which is strong, but not as good as the Porsche 911 GT3 RS'. Editions * Yellow * The Boss (Retired) Car Stats ; notes Only available in the Need For Speed World website under 'Web Deals'. Bodykits Boss 2012 Soul F.jpg|Soul Front Boss 2012 Soul R.jpg|Soul Rear Boss 2012 Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front Boss 2012 Trekked R.jpg|Trekked Rear Boss 2012 Repro F.jpg|Repro Front Boss 2012 Repro R.jpg|Repro Rear Boss 2012 Project F.jpg|Project Front Boss 2012 Project R.jpg|Project Rear Boss 2012 Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front Boss 2012 Boxxed R.jpg|Boxxed Rear Boss 2012 Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front Boss 2012 Chroma R.jpg|Chroma Rear Boss 2012 Surge F.jpg|Surge Front Boss 2012 Surge R.jpg|Surge Rear Boss 2012 Glint F.jpg|Glint Front Boss 2012 Glint R.jpg|Glint Rear Boss 2012 Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front Boss 2012 Cascade R.jpg|Cascade Rear Boss 2012 Pulse F.jpg|Pulse Front Boss 2012 Pulse R.jpg|Pulse Rear Boss 2012 Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front Boss 2012 Exodus R.jpg|Exodus Rear Boss 2012 Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front Boss 2012 Kineto R.jpg|Kineto Rear Boss 2012 Rhythm F.jpg|Rhythm Front Boss 2012 Rhythm R.jpg|Rhythm Rear Boss 2012 Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front Boss 2012 Sonic R.jpg|Sonic Rear Boss 2012 Flow F.jpg|Flow Front Boss 2012 Flow R.jpg|Flow Rear Boss 2012 Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front Boss 2012 Pressure R.jpg|Pressure Rear Boss 2012 Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Boss 2012 Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear Boss 2012 Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Boss 2012 Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear * 2,200 SB - Soul * 2,200 SB - Trekked * 2,200 SB - Repro * 2,200 SB - Project * 2,200 SB - Boxxed * 2,200 SB - Chroma * 1,500 SB - Surge * 1,500 SB - Glint * 1,500 SB - Cascade * 1,500 SB - Pulse * 1,200 SB - Exodus * 1,200 SB - Kineto * 1,200 SB - Rhythm * 1,200 SB - Sonic * 120,000 IGC - Flow * 120,000 IGC - Pressure * 120,000 IGC - Offroad * 120,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The Mustang Boss 302 made its first appearance in NFS World. It was also available in NFS The Run and will feature in the next upcoming Need for Speed game named Most Wanted 2012 NFSTR.jpg NFSMW2012.jpg Gallery Ford Mustang Boss 302.jpg|Yellow Ford Mustang Boss 302 Cop.jpg|The Boss Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Ford Category:Top-Up Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class A